


search history

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, established-ish relationship, temporary break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: he couldn't help but wonder what they'd be doing together.if they were together.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	search history

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dying tbh, this storyline is killing me in all of the best ways. orange really is giving us everything we could want and i just had to write this...
> 
> especially since i'm majorly procrastinating haha.
> 
> enjoy!

Orange rolled over, staring at the empty side of the bed and letting out a soft little sigh. They’d booked a room big enough for the two of them, out of habit, a second keycard that would go unused sitting on the dresser, serving as just another little reminder that Chuck was still gone.

It had been the longest week of his life, flying back home by himself while Chuck went with Miro, walking around their apartment like a ghost. He felt useless without Chuck, floating around, inaction to inaction. None of it mattered, not when Chuck wasn’t there, the housework piling up as he could only stare at the tv, movie reruns all day. He couldn’t even bring himself to get invested in Fast Five when it played, it just wasn’t the same without Chuck at his side.

Orange stared harder at the empty side of the bed. Like, if he stared hard enough, Chuck would appear in front of him. Like he was always there, like Orange’s eyes were too lazy to see him or something. Which didn’t make sense, he always saw Chuck. More than anything, more than Fast and Furious movies or wrestling or anyone else in his life, he saw Chuck. He’d always seen him, from day one.

He didn’t appear though because that wasn’t how eyes worked. If Chuck was there, maybe he would’ve explained that or they could’ve googled it together, passing their phones back and forth like a bottle of bourbon, showing each other funny tweets or memes. Chuck would ask him some stupid question and they’d google it together, his search history full of whatever random thing Chuck came up with. He thought about googling how eyes worked but it wouldn’t be the same without Chuck trying to guess before the results popped up, saying things just to make Orange laugh.

He gave up on trying to make Chuck appear next to him, tried not to think about what else would happen if they were both there as he opened his texts. Several unanswered ones, Miro still hadn’t given him his phone back. That was the worst part of it all, if Chuck could text him back, let him know that he was okay, it would at least be bearable. Instead, all of his texts went unanswered, Chuck’s phone probably buzzing away in Miro’s pocket. 

Maybe this time will be different, Orange thought as he texted him again, told him about what he was doing. Laying in bed, staring over at the empty spot in a bed they should’ve been sharing. Like a bottle of bourbon, like their search history, their own history, many years of being at each other’s side. It had been hard enough when he was in Japan, but they could call each other then at least and there was always the reunion. There’d be a reunion at the end of this as well but, staring down at his phone, he realized that it was the longest they’ve been apart in years, and never like that. They’d always been able to text, dumb memes, tweets that he thought were funny, pictures of him looking more than a little drunk and surrounded by friends when Orange was just waking up.

A life in parallel, just missing each other. But they weren’t just missing each other anymore, Chuck was right there and he couldn’t reach him, standing in the ring, telling him that Miro was his new best friend. And...and he knew that it wasn’t true, knew that Miro was making him say it. Because they were more than best friends. Setting their phones and the bottle aside, rolling into that shared space in the middle of the bed, coming together. They were more than best friends, it was more than a friendship. Best friends didn’t seem like it was enough to describe what they had, they were best friends of course but...they were more as well. Years spent together, the messy, messed up parts of each other, fragments of the dirty old motels and hours on the road of their youth stitched together with plane rides and nicer hotels, and they were so much older now. He wondered if he’d feel that way when they were younger, if Chuck being away from him would put such a hole in his chest.

Probably. Chuck always took care of him. But maybe it wouldn’t have felt so bad, a little less time spent together, more of their history still left to be written. A smaller pile, something less significant, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much. The hole in his chest, a little cleaner, a little less rough around the edges.

Orange shifted, looking up at the ceiling. Every hotel and motel ceiling looked the same, but everything just felt different with Chuck gone. It had been a week but he really still felt like a ghost, counting down the days until he got Chuck back. He just couldn’t help but wonder what they’d be doing, the bottle put away, phones hooked up to charge so they wouldn’t miss their alarms in the morning. 

Chuck brushing his knuckles over his bare hip, slow, like he was still worried that he’d say no after all of their years together. Or maybe it was just the leftover bits of those kids that they used to be, too dumb to figure it out. 

Orange would turn over for him, smile across his face. He wasn’t smiling anymore, not with Chuck gone, not when he usually saved his smiles for him, but he could picture the way it’d feel. Spreading slow over his face, slow like Chuck’s knuckles over his bare hip, the courage to reach out and touch, the courage to show Chuck just how he felt. Bare.

They’d kiss slow, because they’d have all the time in the world. He could feel Chuck’s lips on his, wished so badly that it was real. Like he could think about it hard enough and it’d be true, teleporting Chuck there, right on top of him.

He was just thinking about kissing him, the prelude to something else, but he could feel his dick starting to twitch in his jeans. It had been a week after all and...he didn’t usually...he didn’t usually have to do it himself. Chuck was always there, always there to help him out, but he wasn’t there and his dick was hard and…

And he was going to have to do it himself. 

Orange let out another soft little sigh. He’d brought lube on instinct, they were travelling after all, they’d need the travel lube. It usually stayed in his bag anyway, but he’d left it on the bedside table the last time they’d… _he’d_ left Jacksonville. Chuck hadn’t been there to remind him to remember it, so he had to buy a new bottle even though...even though it’d be weeks until they’d get to be together again. The lube was just there and he’d bought it on instinct, and he had it on the bedside table again, even though he knew that he wouldn’t need it because he was all alone, but it was instinct. Pack the travel lube and take it out, they’d need it.

He didn’t need it. But he used it anyway, unwrapping it and clicking it open, pouring some into his hand and going to get a hand around himself but...oh, right. He hadn’t taken his pants off, he never usually had to do that by himself either. His hand was covered in lube, so he had to unbutton his pants and shimmy out of them enough to free his hard cock and, finally, get a hand around it so he could start to jerk off to better days.

Chuck would’ve helped him out of his pants and settled between his bare thighs, hands stroking up them slowly. Really warming him up, they had all the time in the world...or they thought they did. Thought the worst of it was over, the past was gone and they wanted to be together, Chuck whispering reverent words into his neck, kissing a trail down his body. Mouth hot and sweet on his body, big smile leveled towards him…

Miro forcing him to smile in the ring after…

He shook his head, trying to clear the thought of his insincere smile, memories replacing themselves with worse versions. He’d fight Miro a thousand times just to see Chuck smile just one more time. Maybe. A thousand was a lot, and it sounded like a lot of effort too. Maybe for two smiles.

Yeah. Two smiles, that sounded good.

Orange tightened his hand on his dick, starting to stroke himself again. His dick sort of wanted him to fast forward to the part where Chuck got inside of him but his brain kept on showing him the softer stuff, the stuff they’d had to earn. Years of hook-ups from hardship turned into reverent kisses pressed into his skin, words of worship. Chuck calling him beautiful, telling that...that he…

The ache in his chest. He couldn’t think about that. Instead, he thought about Chuck pressing kisses to his thighs, fingers sliding into the dip of his abs. Sweet words, sweet touches. Like Chuck worshipped him, which was always a little weird to think about but it seemed to be doing it for him in that moment, that horrible little moment. 

Coarse pleasure started to course through his body, hot and angry and almost too much. Because it was horrible, it felt good and he felt bad for it. He just wished that Chuck was there, wished he was in that moment that hadn’t happened yet, Chuck set free, Orange leaping into his arms. Smiling at him, getting that smile in return. Being able to kiss him again, being able to say…

Say what he’d said in the texts. In the moment after, Chuck taking him back to the hotel room that they’d share again, getting inside of him again. Connected, together again, Chuck splitting him open wide and looking inside. The parts he only shared with Chuck.

He was leaking pre-cum, almost too wet with the lube, the frictionless slide making him sob into the empty air. Chuck would know what to do with him when he got like that, arching up into his own touch, toes digging into the bed under him. He’d take him in his arms and give it to him just how he wanted, just how he needed, because Chuck always knew what to do, always knew what he needed.

Orange really felt lost, thinking about things that hadn’t happened, the ghost of the future and the past on his skin. The hole in his chest, torn and jagged, tears leaking down his face as he sought after a feeling that he wouldn’t quite get. His hand was nothing compared to the feeling of Chuck’s body against his, his hand around him, his dick inside of him. Weightless, like he might float away, nothing to ground him.

His orgasm was deeply unsatisfying but he still cried out with it, a needy little gasp of Chuck’s name in the empty air, no one to hear him as he shot off all over himself, thinking about those words that they’d finally let themselves say, the words that he couldn’t think of as he sulked in his afterglow.

Orange rolled back over, uncaring about the mess on his stomach, sliding down his abs onto the sheets beneath his body. The only person in the bed, the other side cold and empty. He reached over, hand smoothing over the un-wrinkled sheets. He really was all alone, and he felt every bit of the word, the room silent around him. No one to say anything, just his own voice, another little sigh.

He’d get Chuck back and it wouldn’t be long but, in that moment, his phone stayed silent and he knew that it was going to feel like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
